M4A1-Custom
M4A1-Custom is a silenced and scoped variant of M4A1 in CrossFire. Overview M4A1-Custom is an advanced version of the standard M4A1, boasting superior accuracy and significantly less recoil. It is equipped with a suppressor, red dot sight, folding stock, and an unusable laser sight & flashlight. The silencer is great for concealing the user's location while firing. The red dot sight also gives the user almost 100% accuracy whilst aiming down sights, which makes this a great weapon at both long and close range. However, the gun's rate of fire slightly decreases while using the red dot sight. 'Advantages' * Moderate-high damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium rate of fire. * Usable red dot sight. * Higher accuracy when using red dot sight. * Quiet firing noise. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed for too long. * Slower rate of fire when using red dot sight. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions. Variants M4A1 Custom AquaAurora.png|Aqua Aurora M4A1_CUSTOM-ORIGIN.png|Autumn Camo M4A1_C_BRASIL.png|Brazil M4A1-C-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4A1 Custom Devil Wing.png|Devil Wing M4-E.png|Elite M4A1_CUSTOM-OCTANE.png|Octane M4A1 Red Crystal.png|Red Crystal M4A1-C Gold.png|Ultimate Gold M4A1_Custom_Violet_Crystal.png|Violet Crystal Trivia * The folding stock modification on the M4A1 would render it inoperable, as there is no space for the bolt carrier to slide back into per shot (The gun is essentially only able to fire one shot before needing to be disassembled to fire another one). Weapons like the LR300 ML get around this by placing the recoil buffer system on top of the gun, however this is not possible on traditional AR-15s without extensive modification and custom parts (which the M4A1-Custom does not indicate to have). * In many CF versions, this gun is the first Black Market weapon to be sold. * In some versions, the M4A1-Custom's silencer is bigger like M4A1 Silencer, while some versions uses the smaller size. This also can be seen with its variants but only with the old model (the new model uses the smaller size). * This is one of the hardest gun to win in CF Vietnam due to the fact that its crate has both permanent and temporary variant. Lots of people ended up getting a temporary M4A1-Custom for a few years and still cannot get a permanent one. ** However, a certain event that if accounts created within 15 to 21 December 2016 reach Staff Sergeant, they will receive permanent M4A1-Custom, making many veteran players go mad since they spent a lot of money and time to obtain. ** Later, many players creating accounts in Phục Kích Mobile got a giftcode of this weapon for each successfully created account. ** From 1 to 5 August 2017, any player who spend 229 Vcoin will get this gun permanently. * CrossFire China use the original sound of M4A1 for all variant of M4A1-Custom, not silenced sound. This sound glitch won't be fixed. * This gun used to be available in CF Philippines Mega Lotto/Black Market since its release. ** After the introduction of the New Black Market, this gun was permanently removed in the Black Market and now serves as a junkie prize in some cash capsules. * This weapon is available in Battle Royale mode but uses the new model along with new texture and unique firing sound. Also, it has the sprinting animation when running in the said mode. Gallery Images= M4A1-CUSTOM_RD_02.png|Render M4A1-CUSTOM_RD_01.png|Side view M4A1-Custom HUD.jpg|HUD (Smaller silencer) Crossfire20160510_0005.jpg|HUD (Normal silencer) Crossfire20160510_0009.png|HUD (Scope) M4A1_C_BRoyle.png|HUD (in Battle Royale) M4A1CustomBRSprintingHUD.png|Sprinting (in Battle Royale) |-| Videos= CrossFire - M4A1 Custom - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 M4A1-Custom ☆ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants